


[PODFIC] must've done something good

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic with Outtakes, Summer Love, The Sound of Music References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: Podfic of Emyn Nant Nefydd (gwenynnefydd)'s Stardew Valley fanfic, "must've done something good"(outtakes at end of audio clip/video)Original Summary:Penny teaches Maru how to dance the Laendler. Maru tries (and fails) to not be completely in love with Penny.
Relationships: Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley), Penny/Maru (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] must've done something good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [must've done something good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301925) by [Emyn Nant Nefydd (gwenynnefydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/Emyn%20Nant%20Nefydd). 



> See? I CAN read other stories besides Undertale ones! XD  
> I goofed, so there is an outtake at the end.
> 
> Go give the awesome author some love for letting me read this! And send me suggestions on what you want me to read!  
> (The only things I won't read are listed on my profile)

YouTube: 

MEDIAFIRE: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/t5k49yxzxyjutk3/005_must%2527ve_done_something_good.mp3/file>


End file.
